


Perfect Way To Ring In The New Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year’s, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny spend New Year’s together, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Perfect Way To Ring In The New Year:

*Summary: Steve & Danny spend New Year’s together, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a hard holiday week, & Five-O was glad that it was over, & they get to relax, & enjoy the remaining time of the holiday season, & have no interruptions. Steve has a surprise for his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

“Babe, I just want to cuddle up with you, & forget that this day ever happened, I would also love a beer on top of my wish”, The Blond said with a sigh. Steve smiled, as he was driving them to their home. He was looking forward to a wonderful evening.

 

As soon as they got home, Danny was shocked by his lover’s surprise, & was touched by it. “Thank you, Babe, This is perfect”, as he was taking everything in, & was so happy. They went to the beach, & had a wonderful time.

 

“It’s a perfect way to ring in the new year”, The Former Seal said, as he gave a glass of champagne to his blond Adonis, “Happy New Year”, & Danny mirrored gesture, He had a smile on his face, as they shared a kiss, & cuddled up against each other.

 

“Happy New Year, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he told the Five-O Commander, & they relaxed, & watched the fireworks that was happening, & officially start the new year together as a couple, & have more like this in the future.

 

The End.


End file.
